Pretenses
by dont poke elmo
Summary: It all started with a ride in the forest, and I knew the second that my eyes met his I was in love. But the only way we could be together, was a lie, for the youngest daughter of Elrond could never be with a messenger from the realm of Mirkwood...
1. Default Chapter

don't poke elmo: I am really just trying this story out, to see the general reaction it gets from readers. I suppose you could call it a trial run. I will continue to write this story, mainly because I enjoy doing so, but if it doesn't go over as well as one might hope, I will not subject you to read it and will not periodically update it as I will my other story. Please read and review, for future chapters will be based on feedback that is received. As for any mistakes I have made in grammar or otherwise, I apologize profusely. By the way, I own nothing in this chapter, or any other for that matter, but the female protagonist and her horse.  
  
Chapter 1: Into the Woods  
  
The air felt deliciously cool and crisp, my hair brushing my face in the slight breeze as I rode into the trees. Leaves fell to the ground all around, in a fiery dance of red and gold. My heart lightened at being immersed in the woods, and my head cleared of all burdening thought. The forest beckoned to me, in a silent, but forceful tone, and I, eager to answer its call, felt deserving of a rest from the strain of the past few days.  
  
Since the arrival of Aragorn, my eldest sister Arwen's beloved, and four small hobbits unknown to me, Rivendale's veritable tranquilness had been challenged. I spoke often to my father, Lord Elrond, questioning their presence, but many of my inquires were left unanswered. All I was told was that the Ring of Power had found its way into our midst. I had learned of the ancient lore from my father, and knew much of the history of the Ring, and my heart was troubled at thought of such evil again regaining control over Middle Earth.  
  
Needing to get away, I thought to take a ride, something I hadn't the chance to do in ages. Nature surrounded me on all sides, and I felt more at home than I had in quite some time. Somewhere off to my right, I heard the rushing of water, and decided to head towards it, for Faelivrin, my horse, must be weary, and in need of rest and drink. Upon entering a secluded meadow devoid of trees, I gracefully dismounted and led the mare to the water. I watched it swiftly flow past, and bent low to scoop the clear, inviting liquid to my parched throat. It felt refreshingly cool to the touch.  
  
"Often have I traveled these woods, and have never encountered any so deep amidst the forest." I turned quickly; surprised at hearing the voice of another break the silence. That moment was my undoing, as our gazes locked. His eyes so piercingly blue, I felt they could see into my soul. I looked the stranger over, my emerald eyes narrowing, and discovered him to be of a foreign race of elves, most likely from the woods of Mirkwood. His hair was golden, as was my own, but a softer shade. His skin was pale, and shone in the soft morning light. I concluded his garb I had seen before, when King Thranduil sent messengers to my father, and had only later discovered of their origin, such knowledge allowed for my guess of his dwelling. He continued on, though my mind only slightly registered his words; my thoughts centered on him. "Tell me, my lady, do you not fear to ride alone in such woods where perils could be lurking all around you?"  
  
I knew I shouldn't speak to him, he was a stranger to me after all, but his melodic voice entranced me, and I found my voice surging out of my mouth before I could stop it. "I fear not these woods, for I have spent my life wandering them, and know them well. Whilst I have Faelivrin," I added lightly stoking her fondly, "I shall be safe. No harm can befall me."  
  
He eyes sparkled with amusement, and my breath caught a moment in my throat. "Yet one so fair should have someone worrying for her wellbeing, should she not?"  
  
I felt the color rise in my cheeks as I averted my eyes from his intense gaze, that was constantly boring into me, searching. "I told no one of my departure." I secretly doubted anyone had even taken notice of my absence.  
  
"Then you might think of returning before all of Rivendale is out searching for you." Even as I stared intently at the lush grass encompassing the quaint little meadow, I could feel the smirk play across his lips.  
  
"I do not remember telling you my home is in Rivendale. How was it you guessed so accurately, my lord?"  
  
He smiled mischievously, and my heart fluttered as my attention was drawn to his lips. "Where else in these woods would an elf of such beauty as yourself reside, my lady, but in Rivendale?"  
  
Again I could not help the temperature rise in my cheeks, and my eyes focused on Faelivrin beside me grazing slowly at my feet. "Well, I suppose you were right, my lord, I must be returning before my father becomes angry at finding me gone." I quickly remounted and turned to leave before his voice halted me, and I could not bring myself to move any further.  
  
"Please wait. Won't you allow me to accompany you? I am riding that way as well, to deliver a message to Lord Elrond, and I would like to ensure you a safe return." I noted the sound of pleading in his voice, and wheeled Faelivrin around to face him, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.  
  
"That is not entirely necessary, my lord, I'm sure my return will be quite uneventful. I thank you for your generous offer, nonetheless." The sooner I could leave his presence, the better, as he was causing me to become much more confused than I had been upon entering the woods.  
  
At my words, he swiftly mounted his snowy white steed. "But I would find your company much more pleasurable than my solitude. Do you find my presence to be that distasteful, so you might wish to ride off alone in such haste?"  
  
Suddenly it struck me how rude my response must have sounded and I smiled apologetically as he rode up to the edge of the trees, where I waited unmoving. "Not at all, my lord, it would be a pleasure to enjoy your company. I only hope it will not hinder you from your task." We slowly trotted from the clearing, the sound of the stream still babbling behind us, and were engulfed once again by trees.  
  
"Do not let my task set on your mind, for it is of no importance to ruin this lovely ride. I wish only to sit alongside you, and take in the beauty of this realm, which though I have ridden here often, never ceases to amaze me. It would seem that this wood's beauty lies not only in its trees, but also in its inhabitants."  
  
"You flatter me to much, my lord, and you have not even known me more than a half hour at the most." I bent to whisper softly to Faelivrin, urging her to increase the pace a bit, as I had my crimson face from him. I was not use to such attention.  
  
"And yet I almost feel as though I've known you for hundreds of years. Still, I cannot help but wonder what your name might be." Presently, a mischievous smile adorned my face, mirroring his earlier grin. "Would you keep me in suspense much longer?"  
  
"I am known, my lord, as Elraralia, but Ella will suffice." I laughed merrily for the first time in weeks, and urged Faelivrin into a run, playfully encouraging him to keep up with me. He soon closed the gap between us, and upon hearing his laugh as well, I felt a sudden boldness spring into my manner. " You never mentioned your name, my lord, and I am curious to know it, for never have I met such a handsome elf from Mirkwood."  
  
His eyes shone with astonishment at my statement, and I hoped I had not been too forward. "And I believe I also did not mention I came from the realm of Mirkwood, my lady, you truly made a good guess, as for my name? It is Legolas." We exited the sheltered canopy of the trees and Rivendale shortly came into view. "I am afraid it is here we must part ways, Ella," he rolled the my name off his tongue, sending shivers down my spine, "but I wish to see you again. I head for the house of Elrond, as I have business there. Were might I find you when my task has been completed?" His gaze caught mine, and this time I did not turn away, but met it head on not moving, not blinking, just challenging him to look away before me.  
  
"But I ride to the house of Elrond as well." He tilted his head questioningly, and arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Have you business with Lord Elrond also?"  
  
I thought a moment, not entirely sure how to explain it to him. "I would not say it is business exactly. It is my home."  
  
"You are a servant of his family then?"  
  
I was afraid if I told him the truth, he would turn away from me, an idea I did not find quite so comforting. Being only a messenger of Mirkwood, he could slightly become intimidated at finding me to be a daughter of Lord Elrond. So I lied, a not very wise thing for one to do, but at the time, the only option I saw possible. "Yes, it is there that I look after the youngest of Elrond's daughters, a job that brings me great joy."  
  
"If you'll excuse me for being so bold," he paused allowing me to nod my head permitting him to continue on, "For a servant, your attire is quite elegant." I looked down at my dress, one of my favorites, that was a deep blue color that was similar to the evening sky late in the night. It contrasted with the skin of my shoulders, displayed in all their beauty, as the dress started just below them, continuing in a straight line all around. The sleeves were long, and allowed only the tips of my fingers to be seen, and were encircled by a trim of the brightest silver, as was the collar and the hem at my feet. Over this, I had pulled a riding cloak, which contained the exquisiteness of the garment within, like a locked box. Still, it allowed for some of the dress to be seen, and I realized that he was right, that I did not look much like a servant dressed in such a manner.  
  
"I am treated well there, as though I were on of the family, albeit my servant status." My eyes longingly looked back to the trees. "Though it is not there my heart truly lies," I said in but a whisper, speaking more to myself than to him.  
  
"Then why do you not leave, and travel the forests of this world, all wonders to behold?"  
  
"It is not so easy for me, as it is for you to roam about, for I have ties to this place that are strong, and I cannot leave, however much I wish to. I should be heading back, as there is much work to be done, and it was foolish of me to be out riding for so long. I thank you for your company, Legolas, and look forward to our next meeting." I began to ride off to the stables, as he called after me, and I quickly turned to catch his words.  
  
"But when is it I shall see you again, Ella, for I have no way of contacting you."  
  
"Do not worry," I smiled. "I will be at the edge of the forest tonight at the appearing of the first stars, and if you wish, you may join me there." I swiftly turned and rode away from him, hoping my father hadn't taken note of my absence. He was to have a council today, of which I was informed, so he was likely to be in a weary mood. I returned Faelivirin to the stables, and made my way inside, bracing myself for the worst. 


	2. Chapter 2

dontpokelmo: The first chapter didn't get as much response as I'd hoped, but it seems it was received on a good note. I'm glad that it wasn't looked at as total rubbish. Anyway, thanks so much to all who've read and reviewed. Sorry I've taken so long to update, it's been a busy few months. To all my readers, please review, as future chapters will be based on such. I own nothing but the girl and the horse, with I owned Legolas, but what girl doesn't? On with the next chapter then.  
  
Chapter 2: Chance Meetings and Apologies  
  
"Elraralia!" My footsteps halted upon hearing the voice of my father echo behind me across the hall, and it seemed from his tone that he was struggling to hold in his anger. He had used my first name, a sure sign that he was less than thrilled with me at the moment. "You have disappointed me, my daughter," he said gravely, with a furrowed brow as I turned to face him. "I would have thought you to know better than to wander off into the woods, telling no one of your going."  
  
"I am sorry father, for I needed a chance to clear my head, and sought the solitude the forest offered. I thought not to inform anyone." My brothers must have spotted me among the trees, as they were always out at dawn keeping watch for intruders, and told father of my location.  
  
"Obviously you thought not at all, to worry me so." I slowly lowered my eyes to stare avidly at my feet, ashamed. He tilted my chin up, returning my gaze to his face, and I was relieved to find a warm smile adorning his face, but as soon as it had come, it fleeted away, leaving a serious expression. "Be more careful of your actions, Ella, for they effect more than just yourself."  
  
I slightly inclined my head in a nod, and noticed a servant swiftly enter the hallway and waited for my father to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"My lord, an urgent message awaits your council." My father nodded, and mentioned for me to accompany him as he turned and followed the servant. Upon entering the room my father held meetings, I caught sight of Legolas's back, he stood staring out the window obviously deep in thought. Fear passed through me as he turned at my father's entrance, and he smiled at seeing me before confusion gained hold of his features. I made to leave the room, but my wrist was captured, my father stopping me of any possible retreat.  
  
"My sons saw you making way here, Legolas Greenleaf, in some haste," amusement came on my father's face, and a smile played with the corners of his lips. "I trust your trip was quite uneventful?" It would seem my brothers had also seen my ride with him, and had informed my father of it as well. Didn't privacy mean anything to anyone anymore? I made a mental note to speak with them on the subject later.  
  
"Actually, Lord Elrond, it was quite eventful. So much so, I almost forgot of my mission. Still, I made it here much earlier than I thought I would, even if I was a bit, distracted." His eyes darted in my direction, and I could tell he wondered what I was doing there. My father, unfortunately, took note of his look as well.  
  
"Pardon my rudeness. Legolas, this is my youngest daughter, Elraralia. Ella, this is Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thurinduil." My breath ceased a moment. Son of King Thurinduil? Then he was no mere messenger as I had assumed, but the elven prince of Mirkwood. His eyes caught mine, and they'd turned cold and icy, silently asking me why. I could not bear to stand in his presence much longer, and attempted again to excuse myself from the room. "Before you may leave, Ella, would you not show our guest around Rivendale? He has never before had much time to fully enjoy the beauty of our land, which you know so well, daughter."  
  
"It is quite alright, my Lord," Legolas said turning to my father. He seemed just as unpleased with the idea as I was. "I need not a tour of this indeed lovely realm. I have only come to deliver you the message of my father, and then I must leave. Besides, I wouldn't want to be a burden on your lovely daughter." Legolas avoided my gaze, and my father simply waved off his statement.  
  
"Later on a council will be held were you can explain the contents of your message. Until that time, you are free to do as you wish. Surely you would not deny to spend it exploring in the company of my daughter?" I shot my father an angry look.  
  
"Of course not, my Lord, you offer is generous, and I gratefully accept."  
  
"Good, it is settled then. Ella, please accompany Lord Legolas on his journey, and all well be well. I would go along with the two of you as well, but for pressing matters I cannot, thought I'm sure the two of you would have a better time if you were alone." Had my entire family turned against me? "Enjoy the beauty of this forest, Legolas, and we will meet again this afternoon." With that he left and silence fell upon the room.  
  
"We will leave now, my Lord," I said after a few moments, and turned to withdraw into the hall, stopping when I found he did not follow me. "What is the matter?"  
  
He stood perfectly still, staring straight into my eyes. "Why did you lie to me, Ella?"  
  
Unsure of how to answer him, I ignored his question. "Do you not wish to leave? The horses. . ."  
  
"Why," he repeated keeping a calm and even tone, "did you lie to me?"  
  
"I thought," my voice not more than a whisper, "you to be but a messenger of Mirkwood, not a prince."  
  
"You will pardon me, my lady, for not being able to see the relevance of my status." His voice was icy, and it sent shivers down my spine. "No matter my title, I am still the same elf."  
  
"Yet you made no mention of being a Prince, nor any correction to my impression that you were just a messenger."  
  
"I still do not see why that matters. I would have treated you the same were you a servant of this house, and not the daughter of Lord Elrond. Still would I see you as the fairest elf I have ever come to see or know, for never has my heart felt such joy as when speaking with you." His eyes went to rest out the window again, as though nothing had occurred.  
  
My cheeks flushed, and I moved towards him, my hand outstretched, came to rest on his shoulder. "For that I am truly sorry, my lord, for I thought little of your response being such."  
  
"You are sorry that I said it, my lady?" he asked looking down at my hand.  
  
"I am sorry I told not the truth, for I wronged you greatly. Now, if you will excuse me, I will return to my room, for there is much to be done in the coming hours before this afternoon's council." I turned to leave with what was left of my dignity before his voice halted my steps.  
  
"Will you not stay with me, Ella, and right your wrong? Will you not tell me the truth? You cannot spend all of eternity running."  
  
"Running from what?" I asked curiously, not sure of his meaning.  
  
He smiled for the first time since the morning. "Love," he replied, his eyes swimming with emotion. 


End file.
